


Gdy normalni śpią...

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: ... Sherlock buszuje. W łazience. Z przepychaczką.John już nawet nie pyta.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Gdy normalni śpią...

**Author's Note:**

> Szybki szkic pewnej nocy na Baker Street. Puszystego Johnlocka nigdy za wiele!
> 
> Krótka uwaga: To nie miało mieć fabuły i sensu. 
> 
> __________  
> Dla siostry.

– Sherlock?... Co robisz, wariacie?

John miał bardzo dobry powód, żeby zacząć kwestionować poczytalność przyjaciela. W końcu nie na codzień widzi się, jak twój wspólokator siedzi po turecku w łazience na desce klozetowej i patrzy się jak zahipnotyzowany w przyssaną do ściany przepychaczkę. John dla pewności uszczypał się w nos, ale nie, to nie był sen.

Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Nie spuszczał wzroku z plastikowej rączki przepychaczki, wycelowanej w jego czoło. John powinien mieć na szybkim wyszukiwaniu numer do najbliższego psychiatryka.

– To eksperyment, John. – Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby naprawdę było to oczywiste.

John tylko zamrugał dwa razy. 

– Wybacz, że zniszczę twój piękny światopogląd, ale to zdanie wcale nie jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania – powiedział w końcu. Założył ręce na piersi. – Co więcej, obawiam się, że nie jest w ogóle odpowiedzią w tym przypadku.

– Widziałeś kiedyś, jak przyssana przepychaczka z czasem zaczyna się odczepiać? – zapytał z fascynacją Sherlock. Brzmiał, jakby miał cztery lata, zdecydowanie nic ponad to.

– Nie, ja nie...

– Każdy przysysał przepychaczki, nie kłam – przerwał mu, podkreślając to machnięciem ręki. Oparł łokcie o kolana, a brodę na złączonych palcach. – Zastanawiam się, czy można znaleźć jakąś analogię pomiędzy szczelnością gumy, a ludzką anatomią.

– O trzeciej w nocy się zastanawiasz? – żachnął się John. – Sherlock, cholera. Czasami się naprawdę dziwię, że cię jeszcze nie zamknęli w pokoju bez klamek. Wyłaź z łazienki, świrze.

– Równie dobrze mogę tu zostać – zbuntowany się. Ewidentnie cztery lata.

– Nie, nie możesz! Mam interes do wykonania i będzie mi potrzebny tron, który okupujesz.

– Zadziwia mnie, na jak wiele poetyckich sposobów potrafisz opisać sikanie – mruknął z autentycznym niedowierzaniem. John zacisnął szczęki i złapał go pod pachy. Siłą ściągnął go z sedesu.

– Zapraszam wypierdalać – syknął, siłując się z nim. Popchnął go w kierunku drzwi, gdy Sherlock stanął już na nogach. – Popatrzysz się na przepychaczkę jak skończę.

– Ale coś się w tym czasie może stać – jęknął cierpiętniczo. Bardzo niechętnie wyszedł za drzwi. Zaczął w nie natarczywie pukać, gdy tylko John je za nim zamknął. – John! Johnny, no!

– Nie chcesz mieć przepychaczki w gardle – ostrzegł go uczciwie. Sherlock burknął coś, ale przestał pukać.

John zrobił co miał zrobić, z całych sił ignorując zirytowane mruczenie za drzwiami. Jakoś tak wyszło, że akurat miał idealny widok na przepychaczkę. Guma puściła trochę, a rączka zaczęła zwisać w kierunku podłogi.

John umył ręce. Wytarł je o koszulkę.

– Stresujesz człowieka, gdy każesz mu szybko sikać – zganił Szerlocka, gdy otworzył drzwi. Brunet zignorował go i podszedł szybko do sedesu. Spojrzał uważnie na przepychaczkę. Potarł brodę w zamyśleniu.

– Przypomina ci to coś? – zapytał w końcu, odwracając się przez ramię. John spojrzał na niego ciężko.

– Tak, to, że w końcu powinienem zainteresować się twoim zdrowiem psychicznym – prychnął. Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

– Wiem, że jest trzecia w nocy, a z ciebie jest prawdziwy skurwysyn, gdy boli cię ramię, ale współpracuj! Tak robią współpracownicy - współpracują.

– Okey, ale gdy odpowiem na to pytanie, ty pójdziesz spać – westchnął pokonanym głosem. Sherlock kiwnął twierdząco głową.

– Obiecuję. A teraz, co ci to przypomina?

John zmarszczył czoło, udając że myśli ciężko nad odpowiedzią. Zrobił dziubek z ust.

– Przepychaczkę przyssaną do ściany – odpowiedział w końcu, spoglądając na bruneta niewinnie. Parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego zdegustowane spojrzenie. – No co? Nie patrz na mnie jakbym zabił ci brata, to naprawdę tylko przepychaczka.

– Gdybyś zabił mi brata i zgwałcił jego zwłoki miałbym do ciebie więcej szacunku niż w tej chwili – wysyczał lodowato. Odwrócił dramatycznie głowę w drugą stronę. – Za grosz w tobie chęci poznania świata!

– Sherlock, słonko, ależ ja bardzo chętnie będę poznawał – powiedział słodko. – Na przykład jutro po kawie. No, jutro po kawie to wyjątkowo chętnie bym poznawał. Co ty na to?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego zranionym wzrokiem. Wyglądał jak szczeniak, który został kopnięty bez powodu.

– Miałem cię za przyjaciela, Johnie Watsonie – powiedział uroczystym tonem, kręcąc ze smutkiem głową.

John westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

– No jasne, cholero, pobawmy się w uroczyste zerwanie, bo mi się w życiu nudzi – westchnął. Podwinął rękawy do łokci. – Sherlock, żarty się skończyły. Albo idziesz spać, albo masz szlaban na sprawy. Do odwołania.

– Jestem dorosły, John, nie możesz mi dać szlabanu – jęknął jak małe dziecko.

John uniósł jedną brew.

– Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał ostrzegawczo. Uniósł palec, widząc, że Sherlock otwiera usta. – A! Bez kłótni. Masz trzy sekundy, a później idę po telefon do Grega.

– Dzieci też tak będziesz szantażować? – warknął, patrząc na niego spod byka. Owinął się w szlafrok i założył ręce na piersi. Dramatycznie wolno wyszedł z łazienki.

– Po cholerę mi dzieci, skoro mam już jedno na głowie – prychnął. Zgasił światło w łazience i ruszył za przyjacielem. Złapał go za łokcie, gdy Sherlock nagle skręcił do kuchni. – No gdzie, pokój masz tam!

– Nie chcę mi się spać John! – jęknął. Tupnął nogą. – Nie mów mi jak mam żyć!

– Jest prawie czwarta, a ty masz za sobą dwa dni zarywania nocy – przypomniał mu stanowczo. – Proszę cię, nie utrudniaj.

Sherlock zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i spojrzał na niego nieustępliwie. Jego skóra w świetle sączącym się z kuchni była prawie niebieska. Miał straszne wory pod oczami, a jego źrenice były nieproporcjonalnie duże względem oświetlenia.

John westchnął ciężko, gdy w końcu zrozumiał. Zamknął na chwilę oczy i wymamrotał przekleństwo.

– Koszmary? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko uciekł spojrzeniem. Opuścił nieznacznie ramiona w najbardziej pokonanym geście, jaki John kiedykolwiek widział.

Blondyn podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał na niego łagodnie. 

– Zrobić herbatę? – zapytał cicho. Sherlock jeszcze bardziej się skulił.

– Nienawidzę, gdy traktujesz mnie jak dziecko – burknął. John nie zabrał ręki z jego ramienia.

– Dobrze, poprawię się. Zrób herbatę – rozkazał mu. Uśmiechnął się, widząc delikatny skręt warg bruneta. Przesunął kciukiem po jego ramieniu. – Idę oglądać telewizję, chcesz dołączyć?

– O tej godzinie leci tylko porno i słabe filmy sensacyjne – uświadomił go, udając że wciąż się dąsa. Podreptał za nim do kuchni i oparł się biodrem o blat, patrząc jak blondyn sięga po czajnik.

– Gardzisz porno o czwartej nad ranem? – zapytał sarkastycznie. – Wow, panie Sherlocku Holmesie, obawiam się, że nie możemy być już dłużej przyjaciółmi.

– I nie jesteśmy, przepychaczka nas poróżniła – odpowiedział, powoli na nowo odzyskując humor. Odebrał kubek herbaty od blondyna.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko znad kubka. Ruszył w kierunku salonu.

– Wariat – mruknął z uczuciem pod nosem. Usiadł na kanapie i sięgnął po koc. Włączył telewizor. – Porno, czy słabe kino? – zapytał, jakby to naprawdę był jakiś wybór. 

Sherlock usiadł na kanapie obok niego. Zawinął się w szlafrok i ukradł koc. Dmuchnął w herbatę, żeby zyskać na czasie.

– Reklamy – zawyrokował w końcu, uśmiechając się lekko. John prychnął pod nosem.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, obserwując zmieniane programy w telewizji. Sherlock wiercił się, jakby nie mógł znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Co chwila zerkał w kierunku Johna.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się pingwiny. Opuścił rękę z pilotem. 

– Życie na Antarktydzie, może być? 

– Lepsze to niż ketchup charakteryzowany na krew – mruknął. Przechylił kubek i wypił resztę herbaty kilkoma łykami. Odłożył kubek na podłogę.

– Nie potłucz go – mruknął John, widząc jego ruch. Ziewnął szeroko. – O, patrz jakie słodkie pingwiniontko.

– Mały pingwin – poprawił go. – Albo pisklak.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi – mruknął. Poprawił się i oparł wygodnie o oparcie. Zamknął oczy. – Wyłącz telewizor, gdybym usnął.

– Ok – mruknął cicho. Podwinął kolana do piersi i przechylił się w bok. Oparł skroń o ramię blondyna. 

John zerknął na niego kontrolnie. Sherlock ze skupieniem obserwował ekran telewizora. Wyglądał, jakby życie pingwinów było najciekawszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Blondyn ponownie ziewnął.

Gdy się rano obudził, całe jego ciało było okropnie sztywne i obolałe. Telewizor wył na jakimś show muzycznym. John przeklął, gdy chciał się przeciągnąć. W ogóle nie czuł lewego ramienia. Gdy wstawał, potknął się o kubek Sherlocka.

Gdzieś od strony kuchni coś złowieszczo zagrzechotało. John zamarł i w myślach policzył do pięciu. Nic nie wybuchło.

– Chyba popsułem szafkę – przywitał się Sherlock, gdy John wszedł do kuchni. Brunet stał przy kuchence, wciąż w szlafroku i wbrew pozorom nie był to niezwykły widok.

– Pani Hudson cię zabije – mruknął sennie John. Podszedł do ekspresu i nastawił wodę. Zerknął w kierunku patelni. – O, co pichcisz?

– Pani Hudson mnie kocha, więc może przeżyję – mruknął. Przekręcił naleśnik na drugą stronę. – Robię naleśniki. Gdy spałeś, ukradłem temu nowemu spod C nutellę i kakao.

– O cholera, byłbyś idealnym mężem – zażartował. Wskazał pytająco na talerz z gotowymi już naleśnikami. – Mogę?

– Bierz, przecież dla ciebie robię – mruknął. Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Spróbuj i powiedz czym smakuje.

– Módl się, żeby czymś jadalnym – ostrzegł go. Ugryzł nieufnie naleśnik. Żuł przez chwilę. – Hmm, dziwnie tak, coś jak pierniczki? 

– No – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nalał nową porcję ciasta. – Smakuje?

– Bardzo – potwierdził, już sięgając po następnego. Wyjął talerz z szafki i sięgnął po nutellę leżącą na blacie. Posmarował obficie naleśnik.

– Oh, John, i dzwonił Lestrade – mruknął Sherlock po chwili miłej ciszy. John uniósł czujnie głowę.

– Nudna sprawa? – domyślił się. Sherlock kiwnął głową.

– Rozwiązałem ją, zanim się rozłączył – pochwalił się. John uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Mój ty genialny świrze – zamruczał ze śmiechem. 

Sherlock wziął swój talerz i usiadł naprzeciwko blondyna. Wciąż lekko się uśmiechał. Zjedli naleśniki w miłej ciszy, a później John posprzątał bałagan. Sherlock zajął się czymś przy kuchence. John wolał nie pytać, co to za mikstury, które podgrzewa.

Dzień minął im na słodkim nic-nierobieniu. John właściwie nie miał na co narzekać, nawet na ten mały wybuch około południa. Życie z Sherlockiem Holmesem w sumie nie było takie najgorsze.

(***

– Ja pierdole, Holmes! Jeszcze raz przyssaj tę przepychaczkę w kiblu i się pokłócimy!

– To eksperyment!

– W wariatkowie się będziesz tłumaczył, świrze!)


End file.
